You're My Star
by Little Miss Slytherclaw
Summary: Remus is just a normal bloke, working just like he normally would. Someone steps into his bakery that he isn't expecting, and suddenly he is at a complete loss for words. How will he handle meeting this star?


**I JUST WATCHED THE CRIMES OF GRINDEWALD (no spoilers on my account. I promise) AND IF YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT IT PM ME BECAUSE MAN I WOULD BE OKAY WITH TALKING ABOUT IT TO ANYONE!**

 **.**

 **On to the fic. This was written for Hogwarts, where I am a Slytherin (hiss hiss), Assignment #9 Arts and Crafts Task #12: Write about someone who's known for their appearance (good or bad)**

 **.**

 **Twas also written for the Marauders Map Madness:**

 **\- #123: Dominic Maestro's Music Shop (object) Guitar**

 **\- #217: Ministry Munchies Cafe (AU) Bakery!AU**

 **.**

 **And also...** **Button Bananza -** **Red #2: Remus Lupin**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **Remus is just a normal bloke, working just like he normally would. Someone steps into his bakery that he isn't expecting, and suddenly he is at a complete loss for words. How will he handle meeting this star?**

 **Warnings: I really can't think of any. I say one swearword, but it's one of the softer ones.**

 **Word Count (excluding a/n): 926**

* * *

 **You're My Star**

Remus looked up from his place behind the counter as the door opened, the little bell above the door ringing out a light and cheery tune. He wasn't sure exactly who he was expecting to walk through the door of Moonpie Bakery, but he certainly wasn't expecting him.

Sirius Black, punk musician, bad boy, and overall star, was dressed in black from head to toe—it was his aesthetic, so Remus couldn't really say he was surprised. After setting his guitar case to the side, he slid black aviator sunglasses onto the top of his head, revealing piercing grey eyes that were thinly lined; his dark locks flowed over the shoulders of his leather jacket, which was unzipped to show his loose crop top; and a studded belt held up inky skinny jeans, which disappeared into heavy combat boots with gold buckles.

He looked like there should be a spotlight on him at all times, and there usually was. Remus was star struck, to say the least; he suddenly felt horribly self conscious and plain in his beige trousers and white t-shirt.

"You are staring," Sirius said, his melodious voice ringing out across the small, independent bakery.

Remus was jolted back to reality; he had been staring, but who could blame him? Sirius was beautiful. He demanded attention, and the slight pull of his lips showed that he understood that.

"That's okay," Sirius said, stepping farther into the bakery, his boots making a proper thump on the ground with every step he took. Soon, he was directly in front of Remus, the counter being the only thing separating them. "I'm pretty used to it."

Remus swallowed hard, unable to avert his eyes. "You are?" he asked, his voice a little wobbly. Oh, how he wished that he had better control of himself.

"I am Sirius Black! Of course I'm used to attention," Sirius said, his eyes bright despite the dark makeup detailing them. Or maybe the dark makeup made them brighter.

Remus was so caught up in the swirling silver of Sirius's eyes that he forgot to respond. In any way. He just stood there, looking slightly perplexed, his hands listlessly resting in the box of biscuits he had been preparing before Sirius had entered his bakery.

A brief hint of surprise, mixed with intrigue, flashed across Sirius's face. It showed in his eyes as well. "Do you not know who I am?" the star asked curiously, his grin from before slowly slipping into a soft smile.

"No," Remus lied, though he wasn't sure why he did. He loved Sirius; he had a poster of him rolled up under his bed. "I'm sorry."

"I'll let you slide this time," Sirius said, his eyes bright as he placed his palms against the counter and leaned forward just a little, "but only if you tell me why you were staring."

Remus felt his heart trying to climb up his throat, desperate to leave his body and let him become a pile of boneless goo. "Well… ah… I rarely get customers that look like…" Remus started, pausing briefly to gesture to Sirius, obviously commenting on his state of dress before continuing quickly, "and I was just thinking that it… would be nice to not be bound by society in the way I am because you look incredible. Would you like a biscuit?"

Embarrassment flooded Remus's expression as he stood, holding out one of the biscuits he was supposed to be packing up. He had never been particularly good at talking when flustered, and his music hero standing in front of him was definitely a flustering experience.

Sirius laughed softly. "I'll pass on the biscuit, but thank you," he said. Something about the way his voice danced through the words surprised Remus; Sirius Black was a hardcore, cross the lines kind of bloke, not what Remus saw in front of him.

"What can I say," Sirius said with a soft smirk that was more on par with the appearance Remus knew of him. "I'm young, and I love to be young, and young people do whatever they feel like doing. Damn society."

Remus bit his lip, setting his biscuit back in the box. "I guess I've always been old, then."

He was staring again, and he realized it only when Sirius raised an eyebrow again. "Do you need anything?" the baker finally asked, his cheeks flushing red. He just couldn't seem to get ahold of himself.

"I came in for some Rocky Roads, but it looks like you are out," Sirius said, finally straightening up, his features sliding back into the soft expression from before. He reminded Remus of a dog—a puppy, even.

"Ah, sorry. I'll have more tomorrow," Remus said, one of his fallback answers whenever a customer seemed upset that he didn't have something. He was a fan of fallback responses; he liked to have some generic things to say that could help him fit in. It was only when those generic responses didn't apply to a conversation that Remus got flustered.

"Perfect!" Sirius said, which confused Remus just a little. "I'll be back tomorrow then."

And, before Remus could say a single thing, Sirius was walking away, waving his hand almost lazily. When he bent down to pick up his guitar, his leather jacket rode up and Remus could see dark lines of a tattoo on his lower back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Remus said, slightly dumbfounded, his face flushed. Sirius Black was going to come back to his bakery; he would see his idol again tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N 2.0:** **Writing Club Prompts**

 **\- Character Appreciation #3: (Character) James Potter or Remus Lupin**

 **\- Trope of the Month #3: Colour: Beige**

 **\- Lyric Alley #14: I'm young and I love to be young**

 **\- Emy's Emporium #11: The changing of the leaves - (colour) gold**

 **\- Bex's Basement #10: Guardians Of The Galaxy - Use the dialogue, "I am [name]!"**


End file.
